Configuring a new wireless electronic device for first use can be frustrating, as the user attempts to follow often complex instructions on an unfamiliar device. Moreover, many users have little knowledge of wireless networks and may become bewildered or discouraged in attempting to configure a new wireless electronic device to work with their WiFi network and computing or mobile devices. Embodiments aim to improve the user's experience as he or she unboxes a new wireless electronic devices and configures it for use.